


Search for Sea Life

by dearcorvo



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Poetry, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearcorvo/pseuds/dearcorvo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Waylon tries to kill himself, how fun!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Search for Sea Life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and tried to make it look better.

He draws the water, sitting on the edge of the tub  
and sounds of hot water fill his empty mind.  
Steam drifts off the surface as he dips his toe in,  
singeing his skin.

The pain does not stop him as he sinks further,  
not bothering to remove his prosthetic.  
From beneath the dirty water, he can see the world above.  
The ceiling marbles when he twitches, twisting in different ways.  
Below, lay the ocean floor. 

Starfish creep up his arms and eels coil around his leg.  
Octopi curl in his eye sockets,  
dark tentacles covering his vision.  
The burning in his throat grows  
before fading to nothing.

When he is ripped violently from darkness,  
he is being cradled by someone he loves.  
Arms around tighten when they realize he’s alive,  
tears rolling off both their cheeks.  
“I love you,” they’d say. “I love you.”


End file.
